


Compliance with Destiny

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Nico knows that Taylor is the love of his life, and not just because the soulmark on Nico's finger pulses whenever Taylor is around. It takes much more work than Nico would like to get Taylor on the same page.





	Compliance with Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theshipstorulethemallwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/gifts).



> I wish you a belated Happy Hanukkah and a not-belated Happy New Year! :D
> 
> In this AU, everyone is born with a soulmark that starts out looking like a blob. At significant times in one's life having to do with one's soulmate, the blob 'sharpens' into something recognizable. In this case, the detail to note is that Taylor was traded to the Devils within a week or so of Nico's CHL Import Draft; this was roughly a year before Nico's NHL Draft.

The mark was a source of comfort for Nico. No matter where hockey took him, the small gray circle was right there on his index finger. Sure, it had noticeably sharpened around the time of the CHL import draft, but Nico simply took this as a sign that he would meet his soulmate through hockey, and that was a wonderful thought.

The mark sharpened again right after the NHL draft; it now looked like a rock. Nico couldn't stop smiling after he noticed this: he was going to meet his soulmate in New Jersey! They were probably going to be Devils together! (He'd already realized that his soulmate would probably be a guy, which would mean having to hide the relationship from the public eye. Nico didn't particularly like that the world was the way it was, but at least he and his soulmate would be in the same boat if they were teammates, right?)

Once the season got into full swing, Nico found it easy to befriend most of his teammates, but it wasn't long before one teammate carved himself a special place in Nico's heart: Taylor Hall. From the charming personality to the amazing hockey skills, Taylor was everything Nico could want; the good looks were just a plus! By the time Nico realized his soulmark was pulsing whenever he interacted with Taylor, it was simply a confirmation of what he'd already suspected - they were soulmates!

Nico had never seen Taylor pick up a guy, but then again he'd never seen Taylor pick up a girl, either; Taylor went to bars and clubs with the others, but he never seemed interested in taking anyone home. While Nico might have preferred some indication of what kind of flirting worked on Taylor, he wasn't too worried - how hard could it be to woo one's soulmate?

The answer was a disappointing, frustrating "very."

Nico started by drawing on what he knew from television, the movies, and the time he'd already spent in North America: European accents were considered sexy. When he talked to Taylor, he emphasized his Swiss accent: "The weather is, how you say, nice, is it not?" "You played brilliant - I mean, brilliantly!" "A very stylish outfit you have there, Taylor!"

It didn't help. Taylor responded the way he always responded to Nico: politely, oftentimes with a chirp, but nothing to even hint at romantic interest. A few of their teammates sent sympathetic glances Nico's way, but he couldn't bring himself to ask them for help. He just had to think of something else.

That "something else" wound up being blatant flirtation. Nico knew he had great flow and very expressive eyes, so he decided to use those assets when talking to Taylor.

"Hey," Nico greeted Taylor, fluttering his eyelashes. "How are you today?"

"Fine," Taylor replied. Nothing special.

Nico tossed his head, hoping his hair was doing something cool. "Do you have plans this evening?"

"No, and I don't want any." Taylor walked away, prompting frowns from their teammates.

Unwilling to give up so soon, Nico continued to flirt with Taylor. Unfortunately for Nico, Taylor started avoiding him outside of what was needed for hockey, going so far as to leave a room when Nico entered it. Their teammates didn't intervene with Taylor, but they did give Nico kind pats on the back in an attempt to comfort him.

Nico didn't feel comforted, just very sad. Taylor's soulmark had to be pulsing just like Nico's - why would Taylor ignore that? Was Taylor not really into guys? Did he not want a hidden relationship? Or, perhaps worst of all, was it all very simple and he just didn't like Nico?

With a miserable sigh, Nico stared at his hand and let a few tears fall onto his soulmark. It was time to take drastic action and ask for help.

To Nico's surprise, his teammates insisted he didn't owe them anything for switching around rooms for one night on the road without Taylor finding out. In fact, they went so far as to distract Taylor during check-in so he could stay ignorant of the arrangements for as long as possible. It all helped Nico feel a little better about speaking up the instant Taylor walked into the room: "You must know we're soulmates!"

Taylor tried to turn around, but their teammates pushed him into the room and closed the door. "They're going to stay in the hallway to make sure I don't leave, aren't they."

"That part was their idea, not mine." Nico walked up to Taylor and held out his hand. "That's my soulmark. It's a rock because we play in the Prudential Center, which has a rock logo on the outside. Even if it hadn't sharpened twice for hockey, even if it didn't pulse whenever we interact, I would know that you're my soulmate because I love you so much. And it really, really hurts that you're doing the opposite of being my soulmate." 

Taylor sighed and held out his hand so Nico could finally see the matching soulmark on his index finger. "I take it you know the second sharpening was when you were drafted, but do you realize what the first sharpening was?"

"My other draft?" Nico guessed. "For the CHL?"

Taylor opened his mouth, but paused before speaking. "I guess it could be that for you, but that's a coincidence. For me, it was when I was traded from the team that had drafted me first overall. I didn't want the pressure of fate on top of trying to prove myself on a new team, so I ignored it until it sharpened again. I realized it was you right away, and I didn't want to associate someone so young and hopeful with something as painful as that trade." Taylor closed his eyes and gulped loudly.

"Oh, Taylor..." Nico acted on instinct and pressed their soulmarks together. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Taylor whispered, clearly fighting back tears. "You don't deserve a bitter old guy who's ignored who he really is most of his life. You deserve better than what I could ever be."

"I deserve you breaking my heart?" Nico hissed. Taylor opened his eyes and shook his head, but Nico kept talking. "Taylor, being into guys is hard in this sport, and I've always known that, but I've always hoped it would be easier with my soulmate in this sport with me. And I can help you not be bitter - you can help me be realistic. And you're not old!"

"Eight years," Taylor pointed out. "That's the age difference."

"I don't care," Nico insisted. "I just want you. I want my soulmate, please."

Taylor gulped again and blinked a few times. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm...I'm scared that I'll mess you up, but I'll try not to."

"Then we're doing this?" Taylor nodded. "Then give me a sec..." Nico grabbed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign from the doorknob, opened the door, handed the sign to the still-waiting teammates, and closed the door again. "Okay."

Taylor kissed him hard, their soulmarks pulsing together. It was even better than Nico had imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
